


April Fools

by AceSpaceSTAY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Not Beta Read, Oops, Please Don't Hate Me, chan says baby but thats because hes like a worried dad, i didnt edit this we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceSTAY/pseuds/AceSpaceSTAY
Summary: Not all April Fools pranks are a good idea...





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is based roughly off of an experience I had recently, and a dream I had, and it's taken me a while to finish writing, but I hope you like it. As you can see, a lot of my fics are Jisung-centric, but that's really just because I really relate to him. I love them all though!

Jisung had been out to the other members of his group for a while as bisexual, after accidentally coming out the night they debuted while on the adrenaline high from performing. When his members had gone silent he realised what he had said and began to cry, until Chan and Woojin, along with the rest of the group calmed him down. His members were really accepting and he even found out that there were others in the group that weren’t straight, but he still felt a little self-conscious about his identity, irrationally scared that their acceptance was a joke that’d hurt him in the end, or that they’d out him to JYP and have him kicked out of the company. 

By the time they reached a year after debut, Jisung had gotten more comfortable with himself and had even started to make jokes whenever anyone said anything including the word straight (one example being the time Chan said “you have to walk straight through the crowd to get ther” to which Jisung responded, “but hyung I can’t do that, I gotta walk gay through the crowd.” snickering as he finished,,, to which Chan sighed). 

They had just finished touring for their comeback and now the members of 3RACHA were working hard on the next album in an effort to impress their Stays after how impressive their last album was. To put it simply, Jisung was stressed out. So stressed out, in fact, that he forgot it was April Fools Day. 

That day, Jisung, Felix, and Minho were walking back to the practice room after picking up lunch for the other members from a nearby cafe when Felix suddenly falters in his walking, causing Jisung to cast the boy a worried glance. “I haven’t told you this yet, guys…” Felix starts slowly, embarrassment in his tone, “but I think I like boys.”

In shock, both Jisung and Minho stop in their tracks to stare at the boy. “What?” they asked, thinking they heard their Straight™ boy wrong.

“I think I like boys” he repeated.

Getting over his shock Jisung started questioning his near twin, “Like how much? A lot? Do you only like them a little bit? Who was your gay-wakening?”

“ It's definitely me” Minho jokes.

“Well…” Felix starts, “there’s a boy that I see walking through the company everyday…”

Now beginning to get excited, Jisung exclaimed, “Take a picture of him in the hallway sometime! You can’t just say that and not show m-”

“April Fools!” the freckled boy exclaimed, beginning to laugh. 

Jisung looked over to see Minho’s reaction, only to find the other boy giggling uncontrollably. Pushing the upset feeling out of his stomach and willing the tears out of his eyes, Jisung laughs too, albeit weakly, when the other two exclaim “We got you!” and “you should’ve seen the look on your face!”

“I knew the whole time!” Minho managed to get out through his laughter, “He told me earlier about his prank idea.”

Trying to seem nonchalant, Jisung said, “Minho-hyung’s face gave it away, he's not very good at lying.” Causing said boy to pout. In an effort to end the conversation, Jisung looked down at his watch, saying, “we have to be back in literally two minutes!” successfully drawing their attention to the fact they had two minutes to get somewhere that took five.

When the boys arrived at the practice room the other members let out shouts of joy, ecstatic that they finally got to eat. After grabbing a plate of food Jisung sat down with the rest of the group, farther away from Felix and Minho than usual in an effort to forget about what had just gone down. Throughout the meal Jisung was quieter than usual, which didn’t go unnoticed by the leader. 

 

“Hey, Ji?” Chan called out after they ate, “can you come to the studio for a sec? There’s a part of a new song I’m working on that I need your input for.” 

When they arrived to the studio, Chan confronted the youngest member of 3RACHA about what had happened during the time he went out to get food with the other members. 

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jisung asked, “nothing happened.”

“Jisung…” Chan began, the warning tone in his voice fading to pleading, “tell me please.”

“It's nothing important, hyung. Don’t worry about it”

“Ji, you know that whatever it is you can tell me, right? I won’t judge you for anything.” noting the other boy’s hesitance to speak, Chan continued, “whatever it is just tell me, and what gets said doesn’t leave this room.” following this statement, Chan looks over at Jisung to gauge his reaction.

“Hyung,” Jisung started, looking at the floor to hide the tears threatening to fall, “I’m valid, right?” 

“What-” 

“Do you guys think my identity a joke?” he asked, voice cracking on the last word as tears cascaded down his face”

Chan froze when he heard what Jisung had said, but jumped into action with a gasp when he noticed a tear catch the light of the dim room. “No, Jisungie, you’re perfectly valid” he said, hugging the smaller boy. “Please don’t ever think that you or your identity is a joke to anyone in this group. What made you ask that, baby?” Chan asked, only receiving a heartbreaking sob in response. At this, Chan pulled the other boy to a nearby couch and onto his lap, and holding him close, and waiting for the younger boy to get it all out. 

After around ten minutes Jisung’s sobs had quieted and had become small sniffles with the occasional shuddering breath. Now that the boy was calm, Chan tried to get him to talk. “Jiji… can you please tell me what happened for you to think we thought your identity was a joke?”

After a few moments Jisung nodded his head slowly, and proceeded to tell Chan about Felix and Minho’s April Fools Day prank. As his story progressed he watched Chan’s face for any sign of how he was feeling about the whole situation, but the leader kept a blank expression in place. 

When Jisung finished his story Chan gave him a tight hug that lasted several minutes. Then Chan slowly got up, legs partially asleep from keeping Jisung on his lap for so long. “Ji, baby, you’re not going to like this, but we need to talk it out with the other members, okay?” Jisung nodded in understanding, but a slight glimmer of fear was present in his eyes. Taking note of that, Chan grabbed Jisung’s hand and said, “I’ll be right by your side.”

“Before we go, do you want to do the talking or-” seeing Jisung rapidly shaking his head “no” Chan chuckled softly and said, “then I’ll do it, don't worry.”

 

The two boys slowly left the studio and walked down the hallway to the practice room. When they opened the door, the members glanced up at them, but took a double take at the sight of Jisung with tear tracks on his cheeks and hiding slightly behind Chan, and quickly the room became silent.

“Okay, well I’m just gonna cut to the chase guys.” Chan said after the group circled up around him, “Recently some people did something to someone in our group that made them feel like the group doesn’t take their identity seriously.” looking around to see the faces of anger, sadness, and shock among the group, he continued. “Before I tell you guys anymore, we’re going to have some ground rules for pranks so that nothing like this happens again, got it?” at the nods of the members of his group, Chan continued to speak. “First, there will be no pranks about faking serious illness. Secondly, no fake coming out, because it makes those being targeted and those that hear of it feel as though their identities are taken as a joke by those around them, and causes them to feel like they aren’t valid. Ok?” Chan looked at the nodding heads and asked one final question. “Now, do any of you have something you’d like to say?” 

At these words, both Felix and Minho lunged toward Jisung, startling him, and giving him a tight hug, apologizing in a rapid fire mix of English and Korean. The sudden hugs and apologies from them made Jisung’s eyes start to water, feeling the fear that they didn’t actually care for him and didn’t actually think he was valid melt away. 

While the three were hugging, Chan told the others what had occurred, making sure everyone was in the loop. When Chan finished talking, the other members joined Felix, Jisung, and Minho on their group hug, but not without scolding Minho and Felix, and apologizing to Jisung for not realizing he was so upset.

In that moment, Jisung knew he was lucky to get to call these people his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this thing that I wrote, and I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, but I'm not good with apology scenes, and I'd rather not leave this fic with a sad ending (you're welcome). 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and if there are any errors or anything that you could give me tips on, that'd be amazing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
